


Crazy In Love

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2009 Videos [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: You got me sprung and I don't care who sees





	Crazy In Love

Song by Beyoncé (feat Jay-Z)

made with Cappy

 

 

 password: crazy

[Crazy In Love](https://vimeo.com/281082471) from [sisabet](https://vimeo.com/user70492304) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

[Download Mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/sisabet%20and%20Cappy-Crazy%20In%20Love.m4v)


End file.
